Heaven Spelt Backwards
by Revenger Tigger
Summary: When Nevaeh Rose escapes from yet another orphanage, she finds out that her brother has gone missing. Why isn't Natasha out looking for him? And what's up with Nevaeh's strong hatred of gymnastics? How will she react when she has to face her worst fears? Follow the path of the arrogant, teenage sister of Clint Barton right here. Post-Avengers. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Dog Tags and the Sahara Desert

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or Ferrari.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dog Tags and the Sahara Desert**

The cold rain had saturated her skin. Her hair was soaking wet. There was a dark storm overhead, and it had been there for the past two hours, pouring it's guts out all over the poor fifteen-year-old, runaway orphan, who's name, when self backwards, is heaven. Of course, she doesn't look, act or even talk like an angel, so maybe it means the opposite of an angel - a devil. At least what everyone says.

She didn't exactly know how long she'd been walking for or where on earth she was headed, but she was sick of her brother shutting her in orphanage after orphanage when she breaks out of them every time without fail. Surely he would know by now that she doesn't like those places one bit.

The street was deserted, and the last few towns had been quiet for a while now, so it must've been close to midnight. She walked over to the nearest open shop and peered in the window to check the time. 11:26pm. Wow. That meant she'd been walking for nearly eight hours, which meant the she could be expecting her brother to track her down anytime now, since he always turned up to take her to his house after she ran away. One of the advantages of his secret government job was that he had the resources to keep track of his mischievous little sister's movements around the globe. That could get annoying for her at times.

Just then, she saw a flash of headlights coming from down the dark street. She knew that it could be anybody just driving around this late at night, so she turned and continued walking, knowing that if it was her brother, he would stop for her.

Glancing over her shoulder at the bright shine of the headlights, she noticed that the car had slowed and was now following her alongside the pathway. It was her brother's dark, cherry red Ferrari F430 that was just one of the many cars that she knew he owned.

The shiny car came to a stop and she went to open the door but stopped when she noticed through the darkly tinted windows that it wasn't her brother. Although, she did vaguely remember the fire-like, long, red hair of his work partner.

She tapped on her window and signalled for her to put it down so she could talk to her. Once the window was down, she spoke before the redhead could get a word out.

"Hi," she said, arrogant and sarcastic.

The redhead, who's name she'd forgotten, smirked at the younger girl. "Well, I didn't know I'd come to pick up Stark, because I wouldn't have come."

"Where's my brother?" she ordered, ignoring the woman's remark. The smirk fell from her face and she put on her poker face. Her brother also had an equally good poker face as this chick.

"Look, Nevaeh, I have better things to do. Are you getting in or do you plan to build a makeshift house out of sticks down the road?"

The teenage girl sighed hastily, trudged back to the car door and got in, soaking the whole backseat in less than ten seconds. The familiar redheaded woman stomped her foot on the gas and Nevaeh was thrown back on the seat.

"Gosh, woman! Don't you know how to drive?" The woman didn't reply, though, she just smirked in the rear view mirror.

"So, are you going to answer my question or not?" Nevaeh asked after a minute of silence had passed.

"Your brother is busy," came her short reply. Nevaeh waited for her to elaborate, but she stayed quiet again.

"What's he doing?" she hinted rudely, trying to pry information from the impossible woman.

"Working."

"When will he be finished, then?" The short-tempered girl was growing more impatient by the second.

"When he finishes his work." Nevaeh huffed in annoyance.

"Why don't you give any information that's actually worth knowing?!" she half yelled. The redhead smirked in the mirror again, which only made Nevaeh angrier - she growled at the reflection.

"Fine. You want some useful information? Here it is: your brother went on a mission without me, and now he's gone missing somewhere in the Sahara desert. Happy now?" the woman almost shouted as she kept her eyes on the road in front of her.

Nevaeh didn't know how to react to that. She just sat, sopping wet, in the backseat of her brother's shiny Ferrari, her mouth hanging open as she tried to make sense of this information.

"Is anyone looking for him?" she asked quietly, a minute later.

The woman turned the heating on in the car before she spoke, and Nevaeh suddenly realised how cold she was now.

"A team has been sent to recover him, but he could be anywhere. The Sahara desert is 5,841,000 square miles." Her tone was clipped, but after knowing her brother for her whole life, Nevaeh could tell that she was hiding something, and it was bothering her. This woman was exactly like her brother.

She suddenly remembered the last time she saw her brother. She had been sitting in his room, waiting for him to finish in the shower and get dressed, when she noticed his dog tags sitting on his bedside table. She had picked them up and inspected them, only to find that one of them wasn't even his, and belonged to someone else.

Natasha Romanoff.

Nevaeh had realised that this was his partner's tag, and thought that maybe all partners did that for safety or something, so that if anything happened to one of them and someone found them, they could find the other.

Nevaeh looked back up into the mirror to find the redhead's eyes trained on her instead of watching the road.

"You're Natasha Romanoff, aren't you?" she said in realisation.

The woman nodded. "Why do you have one of my brother's dog tags?" the young girl asked curiously. She saw Natasha reach up and hold the dog tags around her neck in her spare hand. It then hit Nevaeh that this woman obviously missed her partner and wanted to have him back more than she showed anyone.

Natasha took a deep breath before answering. "We traded on of our own tags for safety reasons." Her answer sounded like it was worded carefully and only half true.

Nevaeh nodded, no longer in the mood for asking questions, although she still had plenty. Her main question that she wanted an answer for, which she knew would never be answered by Natasha, was this.

_Why isn't Natasha out looking for Clint instead of finding me?_


	2. Option One, Two or Three?

**A/N: Hey all! Second chapter up! To anyone who's being affected by Superstorm Sandy, I hope you're okay. I really do. Also, for anyone that's interested, I have another FanFic that I'm writing called A Smarty-Pants Addition, which is about a teenage girl joining the Avengers. Everyone has secrets. What is hers? Read to find out.**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or WOGA, and I don't know Valeri Liukin or Brandi Lewis. I found them on the WOGA website.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Option One, Two or Three?**

Two hours later, Nevaeh was led through the doors of the Helicarrier to the bridge. She had been in this situation enough times to know exactly what to do. Natasha knew that too, because she walked off.

After looking around the large, technology-filled room, Nevaeh located Nick Fury, the 'cyclops in charge' as she had dubbed him on previous visits. She trudged over to him, leaving water marks on the clean floor, as she was still fairly saturated.

"Nick Fury," she said to the tall, one-eyed Director. He turned around to scowl at her, and she grinned. "Thought it was about time for another visit. Don't you think so, too? I haven't been on this magical boat before though, so that's new."

"Miss Barton, you are no longer legally allowed to be taken in by _another_ orphanage, so there are three options to choose from." Nevaeh smirked and watched as Fury held up three fingers.

"One: to live with one of our ex-agents until you are of age, and they will make sure you do not escape." Nevaeh raised an eyebrow at him. As if she wouldn't find a way to escape.

His glared deepened and he continued. "Two: to live at the World Olympic Gymnastics Academy, training seven days a week, doing both Advanced Elite and Acrobatics classes, and being trained by Valeri Liukin and Brandi Lewis."

"I am _NEVER_ going anywhere near a gymnasium again in my life!" Nevaeh butted in, almost shouting. A few new agents looked up from their work at the disruption, not having been around long enough to know who Nevaeh was, who she was related to or what she was like.

"Or three: you can live on this 'magical boat' until Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton both deem you fit to become an asset in the field. Now, which one is it?" he asked in a confident voice, glaring down at the petite teen with a scary look on his face. It slightly scared Nevaeh, but she knew that he wouldn't hurt her. Not unless he wanted to lose one of his best agents.

"Okay, before I make my decision, let me just say that my brother would never deem me fit to become an asset because he cares too much about me. That's why I've been living in orphanages for the past six years, incase you forgot. So, I guess I'll take a look at number one, but no promises that I'll do it," Nevaeh warned Fury, who rolled his eye at how much she sounded like Clint.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you do. Just stop wasting my time, Miss Barton," Nick Fury said as he walked off, expecting the younger Barton to follow him. Nevaeh grinned, satisfied with how annoying she was to the Director.

She followed him into a briefing room not far from the bridge and sat down in the seat next to the large table. Fury sat on the other side of the table and pulled a manilla folder out of seemingly nowhere, setting it down on the table between them and opening the cover.

"This is Barry Lyon, and ex-agent of SHIELD-" Fury started, but was cut off by Nevaeh.

"I'm sorry, SHIELD?"

Fury smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Even after all this tie, Barton still kept it a secret." He shook his head before continuing.

"He has agreed to house you, should you choose to, for the next three years. You're welcome to read his file to figure out your answer, but let me just tell you that he does have the best technology and security out there, which would be a difficult fight for Agent Barton to escape, so don't think you'll be able to escape alive." Fury smirked at the slightly startled look on Nevaeh's young face.

She took the cram-coloured file into her hands and started reading about her possible caretaker. After a minute, a horrified look cross the teen's features and she dropped the folder.

"Okay, so that's out of the question," she choked, shaking her head. Nevaeh looked back up at the Director, who wore a bored expression. "What other options were there again?"

"World Olympic Gymnastics Academy or working for SHIELD." Fury's face was indifferent now.

Nevaeh thought long and hard about her two choices. Obviously, Clint would never let her work for SHIELD, but she would never go back to a gymnasium either. But if she didn't listen to Clint, she would either get killed or he would dump her on the street, because he'd already threatened it before. If she lived on the streets, she would also get killed. Suddenly going back to doing gymnastics didn't seem like too bad an idea anymore. That way she wouldn't have that of being killed and she wouldn't be homeless either. She'd made her decision, as much as she'd hate to admit it.

"You knew all along that I was going to choose gymnastics, didn't you?" Nevaeh hissed angrily.

"Barton insisted, but I just decided to let you think that you had a say in something, since you haven't ever really chosen what happens to you," Fury explained. Nevaeh felt slightly bad for being so rude to him.

She nodded, not knowing what to say. "Agent Romanoff will be ready to drive you down in five minutes, so don't wander any further than the bridge," Fury said as he got up to leave the room, folder in hand.

"Hey Fury," Nevaeh called, standing and jogging after him. He didn't turn and look, so she caught up to him and walked beside him. "Why isn't Natasha out looking for Clint? Why is she now my chauffeur instead of being sent out to find her partner?"

"Because he made it very clear before he left that she was not allowed to have anything to do with the mission," Fury replied, looking straight ahead.

"Why did he say that?" she asked, frowning. Weren't partners supposed to look out for and help each other?

Fury's answer was not one that she'd ever expected to her, to say the least. He turned his head down to Nevaeh but still kept walking.

"Because she's pregnant."

* * *

**So, Nevaeh has decided to go back to gymnastics, no matter how much she hates it. Next chapter Nevaeh and Natasha are going to have a rather emotional conversation on the way to WOGA. I'll hopefully update in the next three days. Positive feedback and reviews are welcome! As my mum always says, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all :)**


	3. Emotional Breakdown

**A/N: Hello all! It's the weekend! The weekend is my favourite part of the week, because it means that I might be able to update twice! I really love writing stories on here! Thanks to everyone that's reviewed!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or WOGA. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Emotional Breakdown**

The six hour drive was nearly finished, with only one hour remaining. Before they left, Natasha had give her a bag of dry clothes to change into so she didn't soak the car seats again or catch a cold. Nevaeh slept for four of the five previous hours, and had been sitting quietly for the rest of the trip so far, thinking things through. She thought now was a pretty good chance to talk to Natasha about a couple of things.

"Natasha," she started, unsure of how to word her sentence. Natasha glanced at Nevaeh to signal that she was listening, before looking back to the road.

"I know what you're not out looking for Clint," she whispered quickly, looking down at her hands awkwardly. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natasha subconsciously place her left hand on her stomach while keeping her right hand on the steering wheel.

After a second, Nevaeh found the courage to look up at the redhead, only to notice the silent tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt bad for bringing the topic up. Even though she'd only just found out what their jobs actually involved, Nevaeh considered the fact that both Clint and Natasha were very good at acting, but she didn't really know how terrible Natasha really felt. The only person that would know was Clint, because he knew from previous occasions how much it took to make her cry.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you-"

"You didn't," Natasha cut in, her voice surprisingly even and strong as if she wasn't crying. She didn't attempt to hide the tears or even wipe them away, letting them flow down her emotionless face freely. "It's just... I don't know how to feel about any of this, and my stupid emotion control has decided to take a break these past couple of weeks."

Nevaeh looked down again. "And the worst part is that I kept it from Clint until the day before he left for North Africa. And now I don't even know if he'll ever come back."

"Clint will come back, Natasha. He always does. He has to. I bet you that he's been very careful with his decisions, because he always does that after he makes a stupid mistake." Natasha managed to smile slightly through the tears. Nevaeh stared at her hands as she fiddled with them, still not entirely comfortable with being around her brother's partner without him being there, mostly because of how cold Natasha had been towards her in the last few years.

Natasha, being extremely skilled in the art of reading people, saw how Nevaeh felt. "I don't hate you, Nevaeh. You know that, right? You're a good kid with a messy past and a brother that works for a secret government agency. Now you're going to be an aunt, and you're currently headed back to right all of the wrongs that have happened over the past decade. You're going to be okay, your brother's hopefully going to be okay, and I'm going to be okay. You're right, he always comes back in the end, but whether he comes back the way he left or not will be determined when he's found. We just have to wait it out, I guess." Natasha was babbling, and she seemed to be assuring herself that the father of her unborn child would survive.

"How have the past six months been? Anything exciting or scary happen?" Nevaeh asked, trying to change the subject for both their sakes.

Natasha shook the tears off of her cheeks, having now stopped crying. "Working for SHIELD is always exciting and scary, but it's the only thing I'm good at." Nevaeh took a second to understand what she was implying and noticed that the conversation wasn't quite over yet.

"I barely know you, although I met you six years ago, when I was a bratty ten-year-old. And even though I was a total bitch, you still looked after me. I think, no, _I know_, that you'll be a great mother," Nevaeh told the redhead, who looked back at her.

"You sound so much like Clint that it's not even funny," Natasha replied, though there was a ghost of a smile on her face. "He told me the exact same thing when I told him the news."

Nevaeh had nothing else to say, so she just nodded and turned back to look out the window in front of her. The next forty-five minutes went by fairly quickly, and before she knew it, Nevaeh spotted the huge building with 'WOGA GYMNASTICS' written on the side in front of them.

As Natasha turned into the parking lot, Nevaeh took a deep breath to clear her mind. If she was going to be forced to stay here, she wouldn't be all sunshine and rainbows about it; she had a plan.

Natasha stopped the car and got out, waiting at the hood of it for Nevaeh to get out. When the fifteen-year-old was standing next to her, she turned to face the girl.

"You ready?" Natasha asked, leading the way to the entrance.

"Yup," Nevaeh answered confidently, popping the 'p' in her reply, even though she was about to face every fear she'd ever had in less than a minute.

* * *

**Well, after being comforting to Natasha, Nevaeh has turned back into her old self, and is going to wreck havoc in the next few chapters. Maybe we'll finally find out what her problem is with gymnastics and why she is still such a rude kid. Also, you may not think that Natasha really had a breakdown in this chapter, but would you expect her to, even with pregnancy hormones? I tried to keep her in character so it didn't mess up my story. Hope it worked! She is also secretly hurting inside because of Clint's unknown whereabouts, but I don't think she's going to show it. Reviews are always welcome :)**


	4. Greetings and Goodbyes

**A/N: Hi all! So very sorry for not updating sooner! I've caught up with the story on FanFiction now, so there might be a bit of a delay from now on with each chapter. Please keep reading though! Thank you so much to everyone who does read my stories as well! You give me more inspiration to write faster! Now on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Tumbl Trak or WOGA. I only own my OC, Nevaeh, and her teammates.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Greetings and Goodbyes**

Nevaeh walked through the entrance with her head held high, signalling that she wasn't afraid of these people. Deep down, though, she was absolutely terrified that something would go wrong.

Natasha led her through the room and over to the training area, where there were a few people scattered about the place. As if they had been watching the doorway and waiting for them, everyone stopped what they were dong and looked over at the two gorgeous girls standing in the entrance.

A man that looked in his late forties walked over to them. "Hello, I'm Valeri Liukin. Welcome to WOGA Gymnastics. You must be Nevaeh," he said, smiling and reaching out to shake her hand.

Smirking, the teenage girl shook his hand. "I'd say 'it's nice to meet you', but then I'd just be lying."

Valeri looked shocked that she was being so rude after he happily welcomed her to her new gym. He looked at Natasha questioningly. "Is she always like this?"

Natasha nodded. "Nevaeh here has had a bit of a dark past," she explained. "At least she's being honest. You definitely got a better greeting than I did, and she was nine then."

Valeri nodded hesitantly. "Shall I show you around then?" Natasha nodded and led Nevaeh, who was looking around the area, after he new coach.

They walked around the gym first. Valeri introduced Nevaeh to her team, who were scattered around the place. Sarah, Riley and Gianna were on the floor practising their tumbling lines. Lucy and Maddy were on the tumbl trak, and Grace, Alissa and Emily were practising giants on the bars.

Nevaeh and Natasha were then led into the locker room, where everyone kept their belongings, then on into the kitchen, first aid room, office and presentation room. Finally after what seemed like forever to Nevaeh, they were back in the training area.

"You start on Monday, Nevaeh. You'll be staying in the club's private house with some of the other kids. Grace will be the one to show you there. Enjoy the rest of your weekend while it lasts," Valeri said, before nodding to Natasha and walking off.

Nevaeh turned to the redhead. "So what happens now?"

Natasha took a deep breath. "When we get intel on Clint, I'll call you right away." She reached into her pocket and recovered a brand new Galaxy SIII. "And if there are any problems or you just want to talk, just call me. My number's already in the contacts list. So is Clint's, for when he gets back."

"Thank you, Natasha," Nevaeh said, throwing her arms around the woman, surprising her slightly. "For everything."

"That's alright, sweetie." They let go of each other.

"You have to give me updates, too! At least twice a month," Nevaeh whispered excitedly, making Natasha smile. "And if you get lonely or need someone to talk to as well, you can call me or maybe even come visit sometimes."

"I know it's gonna be hard for you, not knowing what everyone's like and with everything that happening... Just try to make some friends and don't be too mean to everybody, because that might not end well."

Nevaeh nodded just as Grace walked up to them. "Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah." Nevaeh nodded, looking between the blue-eyed brunette and her possible future sister-in-law as she adjusted the half-full bag on her shoulder.

"Well, then, let's go!" _Oh yay, _Nevaeh thought_, she's one of those over-exciteable people. Great._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! In the next chapter, which will hopefully be longer, Nevaeh is going to the house to meet her roommates! That might be a bit of a disaster! Even I don't know what's going to happen yet! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	5. Olympic Manor

**A/N: Hi all! New chapter! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! And to stinkysox, yes I have seem Stick It! I love that movie! I did gymnastics for six years but quit last year to do karate. I didn't quit because of any of the reasons that Nevaeh did, so when you find out why she did quit, just know that this was an idea, not a real experience! Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers or WOGA, but I do own Nevaeh and her teammates and roommates!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Olympic Manor**

Grace practically dragged Nevaeh by the hand as she speed-walked down the street to the house. Nevaeh nearly dropped her bag because of the force hauling her around.

Two minutes later, Grace dragged her new teammate up a flat driveway and through a fancy wooden door with glass panels.

"Welcome to Olympic Manor! We all named it that because that is everyone's dream: to go to the Olympics!" Grace squealed, jumping up and down, still gripping Nevaeh's left hand tightly.

"Hey, look," Nevaeh started, trying to get the bouncing girl's attention. "Can you stop all this bouncy crap already? I'm tired and hungry, and I haven't slept in a bed for ages!"

Grace suddenly stopped bouncing on the spot and looked at Nevaeh. "I will if you cut your crap, because I sure as hell won't take any of it." Well, this girl had an attitude.

"You talk back. Nice. Ever been bullied?" Nevaeh asked skeptically.

A grave look came over Grace's face. "Yup, never going back to that blasted place." Nevaeh nodded, slightly happier now that she knew she wasn't the only one that had been bullied before. "Anyway, wanna meet your new roommates?"

"Sure." Grace had let go of her hand by now, and Nevaeh obediently followed her down the hallway to the kitchen and living room.

"Everyone, this is Nevaeh! Introduce yourselves, because I can't be bothered," Grace smirked, sitting down at the huge, round table in the middle of the room. Everyone giggled and snickered, some of them standing up to introduce themselves.

The first girl to speak had blue eyes and a straight, dark ponytail, and looked about thirteen. "Madison. Maddy for short," she smiled, sitting back down on the custom-made couch that looked like the outline of a square.

The boy next to Maddy had sparkly, green eyes and brown curls. "I'm Harry."

A brown-eyed girl with short, curly brown hair was sitting on the other side of him. She looked like she had some Hispanic heritage. "Riley. Part of your team."

Nevaeh nodded, looking to the next person. "Chelsea," a petite, brown-eyed girl with long, straight, dark blonde hair answered. She hardly looked older than twelve.

"Travis. Chelsea's brother." The boy that answered, who was noisily slurping up a bowl of spaghetti, looked a lot like his sister with the same eye and hair colour. The boy next to him at the table had just finished licking his spaghetti bowl clean, and gave a huge belch, grossing out most of the girls.

"Jacob. Jake for short," he smirked, brushing his spiky, light brown hair out of his shiny, blue eyes and winking at Nevaeh, who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't mind him, he's just immature," an auburn-haired girl said, walking into the room. She seemed to be the oldest girl in the house, around the age of eighteen. "All of the boys are. Oh and I'm Hannah," the blue-eyed girl added, smiling and shaking Nevaeh's hand.

"Hey Hannah, have we got any food for Nevaeh?" Grace asked, piping up again.

Hannah nodded. "Yep, I'll just reheat some of the spaghetti, if that's alright with you," she asked, raising her eyebrows at Nevaeh questioningly, who nodded gratefully.

"I'll show you to your room before you eat," Grace said, before leading her down another hallway to a huge bedroom. Inside, there were two single beds with mauve bedspreads, an en suite, a wardrobe, and a ladder that med to a hidden area close to the roof and had cushions for sitting on.

"Wow, this place is gorgeous. Who else sleeps in here?" Nevaeh asked quietly, placing her bag down on the neatly-made bed, figuring that the unmade bed was already used.

"Riley does. But don't worry, she's really sweet. I'm sure you'll like her," Grace assured her.

After a minute of looking around the magnificent room, Hannah called out that Nevaeh's dinner was ready, and they headed back to the kitchen/living room area. Nevaeh hadn't really noticed it before but Olympic Manor looked like one of those houses in movies that rich people lived in. SHIELD must have payed a fair amount of money to have her here.

After dinner, casual conversation was passed around the room for about an hour, then Nevaeh excused herself to her room, since she was extremely exhausted and was still unsure about some of her roommates. Hannah and Harry seemed to be in charge of the place and looked after the others. They were like the parents in a way, since most of the people that lived there were either kicked out by their family or because their family didn't want to move all the way over to Plano.

Grace was kind of strange, but Nevaeh had taken a liking to her, finding that they weren't all that different, although Grace didn't have a big brother that worked for a secret government agency. That she knew of, at least. Her parents died three years ago in a plane crash and Valeri let her live at the house since she was already at the gym most of the time.

Riley was a quiet girl who watched most of the conversation take place, without actually having much of an input. Grace was right, though. Riley was sweet and cared about her friends. You could tell by the way she wrapped her arms around little Chelsea as the young girl drifted off to sleep.

Maddy, Jake and Travis were the pranksters and the monkeys of the group by the sound of their stories. They apparently pranked Grace once by putting a bucket of water against her bedroom door, which spilled everywhere when she opened it the next morning. She wasn't quite sure about how she would react to gushing water at her feet at the crack of dawn.

Overall, Nevaeh thought that they were all nice people, but she wouldn't jump at the chance of trusting people like she had done so many times before. It never ended well.

In the dark of midnight, Nevaeh was now in her warm bed. She pulled her phone out of the bag sitting next to her bed and texted Natasha.

_Although there are eight other kids living here, I still feel so alone._

* * *

**Who saw Breaking Dawn Part 2? I did! Oh my gosh! Best one ever! So sad that it's all over now, but happy with how it ended! I will update my other story, A Smarty-Pants Addition, tomorrow! If you haven't read it before, please do! Reviews are really appreciated!**


	6. Clint

**A/N: Hey all! Here it is! The long-awaited chapter from Clint's POV! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, but I had a couple of chapters written before I started uploading this story, and now I've caught up, and the I got writer's block! Now even I have no idea where this story will go yet! I might write a chapter from Natasha's POV soon, so watch out for more updates!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Clint**

_Food. Water. Natasha. Baby. Water. Baby. Natasha._

The constant thoughts in his head urge him to push on. Surely if he keeps going, SHIELD will eventually find him.

All that is around is sand, the occasional plant, and more sand. It's boiling hot, but he hadn't been affected by it until a few days ago.

Eventually, it gets dark again, signalling the end of another lonely day in the haunting desert. Clint curls up under a small shrubbery and says goodnight to Natasha and the baby before drifting off to sleep, wrapped in his jacket to keep warm.

In his dreams, he's there with Natasha. They're just sitting in the living room in her apartment at the SHIELD base in Louisiana. He reaches out to tuck a strand of read hair behind her ear and asks her whats on her mind. She replies by saying that he's on her mind, like he always is, and that she misses him and wants him to come home. He's about to answer when suddenly the room disappears as he opens his eyes, taking in the upsetting view of the desert once again.

He wipes the stray tear away from his cheek and whispers to himself," I'll be home soon, Tasha. I promise." And Natasha knows that he never breaks a promise.

Clint picks up jacket and his water bottle and begins to trek on again. This is the cycle now, and has been for many days now. He has forgotten how many days he has been out here. He is getting sick of sand, of cactuses and of lizards. There is nothing else out here to see, so he constantly thinks about a certain red-haired woman back home.

Sometimes he thinks about his little sister, Nevaeh. He hopes that she hasn't run away again, and that she is okay. He also doesn't really want her to know that he isn't in the best situation at the moment, because she will worry way too much. It's already bad enough with Natasha being restless without him there, as he knows she is, especially with her being pregnant and all.

And if Clint knows one thing, it's that they're _not_ going to name the baby Sahara.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a short chapter! I promise then next one will be considerably longer! Please review!**


	7. Waffles

**A/N: Hey everybody! I didn't disappear! I'm still here! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in AGES, but I've been so busy with Christmas and New Years' and all that! I hope that everyone had an AWESOME Christmas and a Happy New Year! I did! I'd also just like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favourited and/or followed this story! I know that there are a couple of you that have also favourited/followed my other stories, too! So thanks heaps! You guys are awesome!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers, Cecile or WOGA.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Waffles**

Nevaeh woke up on Monday morning to the sound of pop music blaring down the hall. She tiredly rubbed her eyes and pushed her doona back, before standing and walking off down the hall.

When she made it to the living room, where she had gotten to know her roommates over the uneventful day that was Sunday, she found the source of the racket. It seemed that she wasn't the only one to be woken up by the noise.

"Jacob Ryan West! Turn that blasted music down before I come down there and do it myself!" Grace screamed from the edge of the hallway across the room. Jake smirked.

"Whatcha gonna do? Punch me? Ha! I'd like to see that!" Grace growled at Jake before stalking back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Jake hadn't seen Nevaeh standing there yet; his back was facing her. Nevaeh, having plenty of experience with sneaking around before when she escaped from those orphanages, stealthily crept up and ducked behind the couch as he turned around.

She could see under the couch that he sat down just in front of her. She crawled along the beige carpet towards the boom box that was sitting on the table next to the couch. All she had to do was reach around and press the 'off' button without Jake seeing her, and then she would make a beeline for the kitchen.

She crawled up to sit beside the small side table and reached out to turn the music off, when she glanced up and locked eyes with Jake, who was wearing a goofy grin.

"You really thought that you could get past me?" he asked, still grinning down at her.

Nevaeh did the only thing that she felt was suitable at that moment. She poked her tongue out at him like a petulant child and turned the music down instead of off. She then rose from her spot on the floor and walked to the kitchen, Jake following after her.

Sitting around the table in the kitchen was Riley, Maddy, Chelsea, Travis, Hannah and Harry. They were all scarfing down freshly-made waffles. Jake plopped down in the chair beside Harry and picked up the huge tub of ice-cream, drowning his poor waffle in the large scoops that he served himself. He then noticed that Nevaeh was frozen in the doorway and turned to look at her.

"Come sit! There's enough for two each, and you can have any topping you want!" Jake exclaimed as he patted the seat next to him. Nevaeh reluctantly walked over to the seat and sat down. After a second, she began to serve herself a waffle with custard and blueberries on top.

"So, you ready for your first training session at WOGA, Nevaeh?" Hannah asked curiously from across the table, just as Jake took a huge squelchy bite out of his waffle, splattering ice-cream all over the table.

"Hey!" Nevaeh yelled, wiping the mess off of her pyjama shirt and onto the side of his face. He frowned at her, and she smirked back at him.

Grace entered the room then, seemingly half asleep, and stumbled over to take the last spot next to Travis. He got her breakfast ready for her, setting the waffle down in front of her and kissing her cheek.

"Morning, Gracie."

"Aw!" Chelsea and Maddy chorused, both earning a look from their siblings.

Nevaeh looked at Hannah. "Sorry, Hannah. Yes, I guess I'm ready for training. But I haven't done a gymnastics class since I was eleven, so don't be mean."

"Never," Hannah replied honestly, an assuring look in her eyes. Nevaeh felt that she was unexpectedly starting to warm up to her housemates already.

After breakfast, Nevaeh had homeschooling in the living room with everyone apart from Jake, who stuck around anyway to be annoying, in particular, to Nevaeh. Apparently he had taken a liking to her, because Riley said that he always annoyed the people that he was friends with.

The afternoon came around quite fast, and before she knew it, Nevaeh was in her room, pulling on a shiny gold, silver and black leotard and velvet gym shorts with her name written on the back in diamonds. She was given a whole heap of gymnastics stuff yesterday by one of her other coaches, Cecile, who had dropped in to say hi. Nevaeh thought that Cecile would definitely be the nicest coach she had ever had, and she'd only just met her.

Nevaeh grabbed her Galaxy SIII and her gym bag and headed out the door with the others, texting Natasha on her way. She had starting making a habit of texting Natasha at least twice a day, since the pregnant woman had nothing else to do apart from a couple of interrogations and writing a small amount of reports.

_Hi Natasha. How are you? Is this what it feels like to make real friends? Can you explain it to me? I'm going to my first training session now. I'll talk to you later._

_~ Nevaeh_

* * *

**Finally got this uploaded! Yay! Now, does anyone have any ideas on where they want this story to go? Or anything that you want to happen? Because I'll try to use all of your ideas! Please review!**

**And a doona is what we Aussies call a duvet, just incase anyone's wondering!**

**It's dinner time now! Revenger Tigger out! :)**


	8. AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hi guys! So sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time! Gosh, I've just been so busy its crazy! I'm going to Queensland for camp next week and its my birthday on Monday as well, but I'll put in 110% effort when I get back to update the next chapter! I promise it will be up as soon as possible! Its just that I've had an enormous writer's block and don't really have any ideas on where the story is gonna go. Please tell me your ideas and hopefully I'll be able to write and update quicker! Sorry that this is just an author's note - I know you all were expecting a new chapter, and I'm so sorry, but hopefully I'll have a chapter or maybe more to update in 2 weeks. I'm also training really hard at karate because I'm hopefully gonna get my black belt at the end of the year, so I'll try my very best to start this story up again!**

**Love you all so much and thanks for not giving up on me!**

**3 Tigger xoxoxoxoxo**


	9. URGENT AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Hi guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in suuuuuch a long time! My gosh, everything's been happening in the last couple of months! My life has been hectic as hell and I have absolutely no idea what is going to happen next in this story! Ahhhhhh! If anyone has ANY ideas on what they think could happen next or what they want to happen somewhere in the story, PLEASE REVIEW and tell me! Because I can't exactly update if I don't have anything to write! And if I don't come up with anything soon, I might not continue this story. I was really happy with the start of it, but I just kind lost inspiration and now have a very TERRIBLE case of writer's block :/ Please tell me your ideas! And thank you to everyone who has stuck by me during this time! I love you all so much! Please review!**

**xoxo Tigger xoxo**


End file.
